A szexrabszolga
by Mavischi
Summary: Saját történet. Dragu hímringyóként dolgozik, a város legfelkapottab szórakozó helyén, amikor egyik este, másik három éjjelipillangóval beszáll egy kopasz fazon kocsijába. Sir Drot, emberkereskedelemmel foglalkozik, és egy aukción meglátja Dragut.
1. Chapter 1

1.  
Hangos zene dübörgött, villogtak a stroboszkópok, mindenféle színű lézer fények szelték át, az amúgy félhomályban úszó helyiséget, apró ledek szóródtak szét a falakon, fényes, izzó pontocskákként.  
Középen rengeteg ember táncolt, az idegesítően mű zenére, de ez szemlátomást nem zavarta őket. A levegő forró és párás volt, de ennek ellenére egymáshoz simulva rángatóztak az egyhangú ritmusra. Kicsivel arrébb a bárpulttól nem messze, a mosdók irányában, ahol kissé eltompult a zaj, két férfi ácsorgott, egymáshoz közel húzódva. Az egyik, egy majd' két méter magas, fekete bőrű, kigyúrt testű kopasz fickó volt. Első ránézésre kosárlabdázónak tűnt, másodikra dílernek. Mereven állt a fal mellett, karba tett kezekkel és homlokráncolva nézte az előtte szexisen pózoló srácot, aki szemlátomást fel akarta szedni, de legalábbis el akarta adni magát. Mivel hogy Dragu hímringyó volt, mellékesként drogot árult, és úgy tűnt, azon az estén megfogta az isten lábát, ugyanis pont egy olyan fickóba botlott bele, aki szintén benne volt a drog-bizniszben, nem mellesleg elég vastagnak is tűnt, legalábbis a legújabb Armani öltönyből és az egyedi tervezésű gyémántberakásos arany Rolexből erre következtetett. Formás csípőjét a férfi ágyékához nyomta, és egyik kezével lejjebb húzta, az amúgy is keveset takaró, matt, fekete latex csípőnadrágot. Felsőtestén egy lehúzott cipzáras, sötétszürke, szőrmés mellény volt, amiből kilátszott a szépen kidolgozott, szőrtelen mellkasa és hasa. Másik kezével beletúrt vérvörös hajába, melyben ezüstfehér melír csíkok voltak, majd ugyan azzal a mozdulattal kezét a kopasz fickó mellkasára helyezte, és mutató ujjával szép lassan, lefelé haladt, míg elérte a kritikus pontot. A nadrágon keresztül megmarkolta a férfi méretes szerszámát, és rutinos mozdulattal simogatni, ingerelni kezdte, míg végül elérte a kívánt hatást; a nadrág eleje majd' szétrepedt a nekifeszülő, kőkeményre duzzadt faroktól. Ekkor Dragu lábujjhegyre állt, megmarkolta a férfi méregdrága öltönyét, hogy felérjen az arcáig, majd nyelve hegyével gyengéden végignyalta húsos ajkait, utána egy halk kérdést intézett a kopasz férfihoz.  
- Nálad, vagy nálam?  
Az öltönyös fickó egy másodpercig némán nézett Dragu eszméletlenül szép zöld szemeibe, majd válaszolt.  
- Nálam – majd rábökött két lányra és még egy fiúra. – De őket is hozd magaddal. Rendesen ki lesztek fizetve.  
Dragu elvigyorodott.  
- Neked bármit, nagyfiú. – majd teljesen végigsimulva a férfi testén ismét a talpára ereszkedett, és elsietett a férfi által kiválasztottakhoz, a fülükbe súgott valamit, és azok bólintva követték őt.  
Tíz perc múlva, mind a négyen a kocsiban ültek, a kopasz fickó még nem szállt be, pár méterre a kocsitól állt, és telefont szorított a jobb füléhez.

- Biztos, hogy vastag a fazon? – kérdezte az a fekete hajú fiú, aki a fickó kérésére jött velük.  
- Nézted már a cuccait? Armani öltöny és arany Rolex… egy csórónak nem hiszem, hogy telne ilyesmikre – majd végig húzta az ujjait a bőr kárpiton. – Ráadásul ez a kocsi se semmi.  
- Hát ajánlom is, hogy tejeljen, egy rendszeres kuncsaftomat ráztam le miatta. – és fejével, a kint ácsorgó kétajtós szekrényre bökött.  
- Nyugi már… volt valaha is olyan, hogy nem jött be az-az üzlet, amibe belevágok? – vigyorgott Dragu.  
A srác nem válaszolt, összefonta karjait, és fejét elfordítva kibámult az ablakon.  
- És egyszerre négyünkkel akarja, vagy még lesznek mások is? – kérdezte az egyik lány, akinek hidrogén szőke, göndör tincsei szikráztak a csillámportól.  
- Nem t'om, nekem tök mindegy, amíg kifizet. – vonta meg a vállát Dragu.  
- És… - szólalt meg vigyorogva a másik lány, akinek rövid fekete haja, és erős sminkje volt. – Mekkora a fazon?  
Erre Dragu is elkezdett somolyogni és két kezével mutatta a férfi farkának méretét.  
- Ekkora…  
A feketehajú lány, egy hosszat füttyentett.  
- Nem semmi – majd a morcos fiúhoz fordult. – Hé, Kyon, nem vagy féltékeny? – mire mind a hárman hangos röhögésben törtek ki. Csak a megszólított fiúnak nem tetszett ennyire a tréfa.  
- Be foghatjátok. Az én farkam se olyan kicsi! – szólt dühösen, de a többiek tovább röhögtek. – Nem hiszitek el? – és elkezdte kigombolni nadrágját, hogy elővegye az emlegetett testrészt. – Megnézitek?  
- Mi ez a balhé? Nyugodjatok le, indulunk! – nyitotta ki az ajtót a kopasz fickó, beült a kocsiba, beindította a motort és elindult.

Már jó tíz perce álltak egy pirosnál, amikor kopasz fazon, a mellette ülő Draguhoz szólt, és a kezébe nyomott egy kis átlátszó zacskót, amiben négy darab, fehér tabletta volt.  
- Csak, hogy egy kicsit oldódjon a hangulat. – és a visszapillantóból a három hátul ülőre nézett.  
- Köszi, nagyfiú. – vigyorodott el Dragu, majd kivett egyet, gyorsan bekapta és lenyelte, azután hátra adta a többieknek is, akik szintén ezt tették. Az anyag hamar kimutatta hatását; mind a négyen, alig öt perc múlva teljes kéjmámorban úsztak; nevetgéltek, simogatták egymás testét és bármit megtettek, ami éppen az eszükbe jutott a sötétített ablakú, tágas kocsiban.

A jármű hamarosan bekanyarodott egy elhagyatott gyártelepre, a kerekek alatt hangosan megcsikordult a murvás talaj, majd az épület tövébe érve leparkolt.  
Mindannyian kiszálltak, az autóból.  
- Milyen félelmetes ez a hely! – vihogott a szőke lány, és Dragu karjába csimpaszkodott.  
- Ejnye, nagyfiú, hova hoztál minket? – de a kopasz fickó figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.  
- Kövessetek!

Beléptek egy hatalmas, rozsdás ajtón és egy félhomályos raktárhelyiségben találták magukat.  
Bizonytalan léptekkel követték a férfit, mígnem elértek egy ajtóhoz, aminek réseiből fény szűrődött ki.

- Menjetek be, itt várjatok, nemsokára én is követlek titeket. – azzal beterelte őket a szobába és kulcsra zárta az ajtót.  
- Ez a szoba fullos! – szólalt meg a rövid hajú lány, miközben a bárpultot vizsgálta. – Hé, Moloko, ezt nézd! – hívta oda a szőke lányt. – Ez a pia aztán sokba fájhatott, 30 éves, skót whisky.  
- Kóstoljuk meg!  
- A végén ki sem fognak fizetni minket, ha ezt kinyitjuk, ez a pia legalább nyolcvanezerbe kerül.  
- Akkor azonnal tegyétek le, Wuie, ne szórakozz ilyenekkel! – csattant fel rémülten Kyon.  
- Nyugodj már le, inkább pöccintsük be a cuccot! – mutatott Dragu az elképesztően nagy hangfalakkal felszerelt dvd-lejátszóra. – Nyomassunk valami zenét, túl nagy a csend… ráadásul idegesít ez a vinnyogás. – célzott a két lányra.  
- Juj, nézd Wuie, ez az egész fal tükörrel van beborítva!

Eközben…

A fal túloldalán, rengeteg férfi gyűlt össze, mindannyian túl voltak, legalább a harmincon.  
Mindenki a kirakatszerű szobákat bámulta, ugyanis a szobákban a tükrös fal, egy speciális üvegből készült. Teljesen hangszigetelt volt, a szobába be lehetett látni, de az ott lévők semmit sem hallottak vagy láttak, ami a túloldalt történt.  
Az öltönyös kopasz, egy hosszú, fonott kecskeszakállas férfi mellé lépett.  
- Főnök, meghoztam az utolsókat is.  
- Remek – mosolyodott el a kecskeszakállas, és elindult, hogy szemügyre vegye a friss árut. Amint az ablak elé ért, a szeme rögtön megakadt Dragun. – „_Nem is rossz_" – gondolta magában, és belső zsebéből kihúzott egy tollat, meg egy papírt, amire a következőt firkantotta:

„_A piros hajú fiú, nem kerül aukcióra, nem eladó!_"

Majd a kopasz fickó kezébe nyomta a papírt.  
- Ezt ragaszd ki arra az ablakra. – mutatott az utolsóként érkezett csoport szobája felé.  
- De főnök…  
- Semmi de! Csináld, amit mondok! – majd faképnél hagyta a döbbent fickót, aki kis habozás után engedelmeskedett a férfinak.  
A kecskeszakállas férfi sétálgatott az ügyfelei között, nevetgélt, beszélgetett, és amikor már úgy látta, hogy elég alkalmas az idő, az eddig háttérben húzódó kis emelvényre lépett, megköszörülte a torkát, és összehívta az ablakok előtt tébláboló férfiakat.  
- Hát akkor, kezdjünk is neki, az aukciónak. – és bekapcsolt egy kivetítőt, amin fényképek jelentek meg, a szobákban várakozó „áru-készletről", akik valamilyen drog hatása alatt álltak, hogy ne jusson eszükbe kiszabadulni. – Akkor nézzük, az első számút. Szép, hosszú fekete hajú lány, telt keblekkel, tizennyolc éves, még szűz. Húszezer, a kezdő ajánlat. Ki ad érte húszezret? - egy kéz a magasba lendült, de rögtön egy másik is: „_Harmincezer!_" – Remek! Harmincezer!  
És ez így folytatódott órákon keresztül, míg végül az összes fiatal fiú és lány elkelt, kivéve az a _piros hajú fiú_.

*

A kecskeszakállas férfi az előtte fekvő mély, fémtáskákat nézegette, és a bennük fekvő tetemes mennyiségű pénzt számolgatta; minden köteg után felírt egy számot az előtte fekvő papírra.  
Félóra múlva végzett is, és elégedetten dörzsölte össze a két tenyerét.  
- Húszmillió négyszázhatvanöt ezer! – szól a kopasz fickóhoz, majd felállt, és egyenként becsukta a bőröndöket, de előbb az egyikből kivett kétkötegnyi pénzt, és a mellette állónak adta. – Rendben Morris, ez a tiéd. Rakd el, aztán segíts ezeket bepakolni a kocsiba. Ideje haza menni.  
Hamar végeztek a bőröndökkel, majd a kecskeszakállas férfi elment abba a szobába, ahol Dragu volt.  
Benyitott a szobába. Tekintete végig siklott a fiún, aki tejesen ki volt ütve az anyagtól, amit nemrég a kopasz fazon adott neki. Halkan szuszogott, csukott szemhéja néha megrándult, jelezve, hogy elég mélyen alszik. A kecskeszakállas a térdei és a háta alá nyúlt, majd felemelte, hogy elvigye a kocsiig.  
Hosszas kocsikázás után, begurultak egy palotaszerű házba, csak úgy sütött róla, hogy aki itt lakik ad a külcsínre. Két férfi kiszállt a kocsiból. Sötét sziluettjük alig látszódott az éjszakai sötétségben.  
- Morris, vidd a fiút a szobámba, addig én beteszem a pénzt a széfbe.  
- Rendben, főnök. – és egy könnyed mozdulattal, kiemelte a srácot a kocsiból, aki párórával előbb még fűzögette és taperolta őt. Amikor felvitte a szobába, gyengéden letette a széles franciaágyra, amelyen eredeti japán hernyóselyem ágynemű volt húzva. Morris nézte az alvó fiút, elgyönyörködött szabályos, helyes arcában, majd odalépett, letérdelt az ágy szélére, és egyik kezével végig simította a fiú ágyékát, a hatás nem maradt el; Dragu szerszáma, szinte azonnal éledezni kezdett, mire Morris megmarkolta és a nadrágon keresztül kényeztette a fiút, aki álmában halkan nyöszörgött.  
- Ez… annyira jó…  
Morris nem türtőztette magát, kezeivel végig simított a fiú szépen kidolgozott hasán, majd a mellkasára tévedt a keze, onnan pedig mellbimbóihoz vezetett ujjainak útja. A kopasz férfi érezte, hogy saját merevedése is újra életre kel, ezért benyúlt a magatehetetlen fiú nadrágjába és megragadta a kicsinek nem nevezhető testrészt; fel és le, húzogatta a kezét Dragu farkán, érezte, ahogy kezeire kifolyik egy kis elő váladék, amitől síkos lett a tenyere. Nyál folyt ki a férfi húsos, vastag ajkán, majd rátapadt, Dragu szájára, és nyelveik vad táncot jártak.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
- Ejnye, Morris – csattant egy éles hang a kopasz fickó fülébe. – Ő az enyém, ha kell valaki, akkor szólj, és megkapod. De tudod jól, hogy a főnök fiúja tabu.  
A nagydarab fickó úgy pattant fel az ágyról, mintha csak azt tudta volna meg, hogy a rajta fekvő fiú pestist terjeszt; kezeit villámgyorsan kirántotta a nadrágjából, minek következtében a rugalmas latex anyag hangos csattanással csapódott vissza a fiú alhasára.  
- Sajnálom főnök… többé nem fordul elő! – és szemlesütve kisietett a szobából.  
- Ajánlom is… - szólt oda, szigorú tekintettel a kecskeszakállas, amikor elhaladt mellette a kopasz. Szemmel kísérte, amíg végig rohan a folyosón, és a sarkon befordulva eltűnik, ezután visszament a szobába, becsukta az ajtót, aminek aztán nekidőlt és úgy figyelte az alvó fiút.  
Tekintete elkalandozott a feltűnően domborodó ágyékán, majd tovább siklott a hasára, a mellkasára; tetszett neki, hogy vele ellentétben, teljesen szőrtelen a fiú, majd rápillantott az arcára, szabályos volt, és szép. A hajszínét kicsit extrémnek találta, de elnézte, mert iszonyat jól állt neki. Mikor végzett a mustrával, elindult a szűkösnek nem nevezhető gardróbjába, útközben levette a zakóját és felakasztotta egy vállfára. A cipőit gondosan, egymás mellé helyezte egy fémszínű, alacsony tartón. Az öve következett; azt is gondosan összetekerte, és letette egy polcra, a nadrágjával is ugyan ilyen pontos volt. Szerette a rendet, és a rendezettséget. Majd úgy, ahogy volt, egy szál alsóban és lábán a zoknijaival, átsétált a fürdőbe, ott aztán a megszabadult a maradék ruhadaraboktól; ő sem panaszkodhatott, annak ellenére, hogy már a harmincat is betöltötte, teste izmos és feszes volt.  
Belépett a zuhany alá, és megnyitotta a csapokat, melyekből először még hideg víz tört elő, kellemes borzongással töltötte el, majd a fokozatosan felmelegedő víz, bepárásította a zuhanykabin üveg falait.  
Még két perce sem állt a víz alatt, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és bizonytalan léptekkel besétált egy vörös hajzuhatag; eltántorgott a vécéig, mellé rogyott és fölé hajolva hányni kezdett.  
Hallgatni sem volt kellemes, nézni meg még annyira, ezért a kecskeszakállas inkább a tusolással foglalatoskodott, de elnézte ezt a fiúnak, mert tudta, hogy mitől van ilyen állapotban.

- Francba… annyira… szarul vagyok. Az a fószer biztos valami szar anyagot adott. – járatta agyát Dragu, majd érezte, hogy egy kéz érinti meg a vállát, felnézett, és egy idegen arc mosolygott rá.  
- Látom, rosszul vagy, gyere, zuhanyozz, aztán feküdj le aludni.  
Dragu végig nézett a férfin; teljesen meztelen testéről, apró vízcseppek hullottak rá.  
- Maga ki?  
- Oh, még be sem mutatkoztam, a nevem Sir Leif Drot. És… benned kit tisztelhetek?  
- Dra… Dragu… - két lábra állt, megnyomott egy gombot a vécé tartályon, hogy eltűnjön az a csúf hányás a csészéből, majd hanyagul szétdobálva a ruháit, betámolygott a zuhany alá. Leif követte a fiút, majd magukra zárta a zuhanyzó tolóajtaját.  
- Hadd segítsek – szólt Dragunak, és lassú mozdulatokkal elkezdte mosni a hátát, egy rövid időn belül kezei a csípője köré fonódtak és a hasát cirógatták. Teljes testével a fiúhoz simult, éledező szerszámát a fiú fenekéhez nyomta; kezeivel tovább ingerelte Dragu bőrét; míg az egyikkel a mellbimbóját izgatta, addig a másikkal megragadta a fiú keményre duzzadt farkát; fel és le, húzogatta kezét az érzékeny testrészen, ami halk, de határozott nyögéseket csalt ki Dragu ajkain.  
A langyos víz, folyamatosan hullott rájuk, mely szép lassan teljesen eláztatta Dragu haját, amiből egyre sötétebb piros víz szivárgott, ami kis patakokban folyt végig a nyakán, a vállain… s végül a zuhanytálca fehér alján gyűlt össze.  
Dragu testét kellemes bizsergés járta át, ahogy Sir Drot kényeztette őt; érzékei egyre jobban kitágultak, ahogy ott állt a falnak támaszkodva, egy hozzásimuló férfival, akire nem emlékezett, hogy, hogy szedett fel. Ott állt magatehetetlenül, csukott szemmel, és hagyta, hogy azt csináljanak vele, amit akarnak. Amikor Leif már úgy érezte, hogy eléggé eljátszadozott a sráccal, oldalra nyúlt, egy – síkosító híján – aloe-olajt tartalmazó, átlátszó tubusért, nyomott az ujjaira egy keveset, majd a fiú hátsójába nyomta sikamlós ujjait, amitől Dragu hangosan nyöszörögni kezdett. Gyengéden bejáratta a testnyílást, végül teljes készenlétben álló vesszejét a fiú farpofái közé nyomta. Egy pillanatig kiélvezte a helyzetet, majd egyre gyorsuló csípőmozdulatokkal ki-be húzogatta szerszámát a fiúban, közben kezével továbbra is „_rámarkolt Dragura_", míg a fiú végül engedett a testében áramló bizsergésnek; nyögve élvezett Leif tenyerébe, aki ezt érezve gyorsított a tempóján, hogy pár másodperc múlva, ő is átadja magát kirobbanó orgazmusnak, ami átsöpört a testén.  
Leif, szerencsétlenségére nem élvezhette ki az utolsó pillanatokat, mert Dragu élettelenül zuhant a karjaiba.  
Miután a kecskeszakállas megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a srác még életben van, csak elájult, ismét a karjaiba vette, és egy törülközőt is felkapva elsétált az ágyig, letette a fiút, és letörölgette a testéről a vízcseppeket. Majd, úgy ahogy volt, anyaszült meztelenül az ágyba feküdt ő is, és Dragut magához ölelve lehunyta szemeit.

*

Emberkereskedelem. Veszélyes „játék", ami nem biztos, hogy jó véget ér, ha térfél rossz oldalára kerülsz. Kereskedő és portéka. Senki sem garantálja, hogy jó kezekbe kerülsz, miután egy aukción licitáltak rád, majd „haza" visznek. Nem lehet tudni, hogy egy tokás báróhoz kerülsz szex rabszolgának, vagy egy beesett arcú pszichopatához, aki majd élve megcsonkítja a tested, vagy éppen egy nagy étvágyú, szex mániás háremébe. De persze az is lehet, hogy valakinek nagyon megtetszel, és a végén happy end-el végződik a sztori, de ez nagyon elenyésző.

Recés késpengeként hatolt a napfény retinájának mélyére, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, bár a tudatáig, hogy esetleg be is csukhatná, vagy arca elé emelné a kezeit, túlzottan is lassan jutott el. Igaz, csak egy percig bámult a vakító fénybe, ez is elég volt, hogy teljesen könnybe lábadjanak szemei és fehér foltokat lásson maga előtt. Nagy nehezen felült, körülnézett, egyelőre csak szürke falakat és egy nagy csíkos világító foltot látott maga előtt. Orrfacsaró bűz terjengett, de ez izgatta a legkevésbé. Kemény, poros és hideg betont érzett maga alatt, ráadásul a nyakát és a hátát is borzasztóan elfeküdte. Nem tudta, hogy mióta fekhetett ott, de a mellette lévő, nagy nehezen felismert, száradozó hányás tócsából ítélve, úgy két, három napot saccolt.  
Mikor már látása többnyire kitisztult, körülnézett; csupasz, megfeketedett falakat látott, és az előbbi csíkos fényességet is beazonosította egy rácsos ablaknak. Egy eléggé tágas helyiségben volt, észrevett egy fekvőalkalmatosságot, ami inkább nézett ki boncasztalnak, mint ágynak. Belekapaszkodott a szélébe, hogy két lábra tudjon állni, de amint az asztal szélére nehezedett, valami borzalmasat és undorítót vett észre, amitől ismét elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a boncasztalt magával rántva ismét a földön kötött ki. Borzasztó mennyiségű vér fröccsent rá, az asztalról pedig mindenféle belek, belső szervek és hiányos végtagok zuhantak a lábai elé, amik még csak hírnöki voltak annak, amit pár pillanattal később vett észre; egy brutálisan megcsonkított emberi torzó. Szája néma sikolyra húzódott. Nem csak a látvány és a hirtelen beállt félelem érzete miatt, hanem azért is, mert a torzóban felismerni vélt valakit. Valakit, akit még pár napja ismert és nevetgélni látott egy másik lánnyal. Felismerése abból adódott, hogy három napja, amikor elmentek azzal a nagydarab, kopasz fickóval, ugyan olyan tetoválást látott annak a szőke lánynak a hátán, mint amit most a véres torzón megpillantott. Még ültében hátrálni kezdett, mikor neki ment valaminek, ami hangos zörgéssel válaszolt, remegve hátranézett, egy polcot látott. Belekapaszkodott és inkább nem nézte, hogy miket tárolnak rajta.  
Mikor végre sikerült felállnia, eltántorgott az időközben felfedezett ajtóhoz. Nem volt meglepve, amikor az nem akart kinyílni. Más egérút után nézett, eszébe jutott neki a rácsos ablak. A fém rudak közötti távolság nem volt elég széles, hogy kiférjen rajta, de nem is voltak olyan vastagok. Körülnézett a mocskos, véres helyiségben és nagyon hamar bizarr kinézetű eszközöket vett észre, amik érdekes módon eddig elkerülték a figyelmét. Gyorsan felkapott ollóhoz hasonlatos tárgyat, és megpróbálkozott szétvágni a rácsokat vele. Félóra múlva sikerült is neki eltávolítania a rácsok nagy részét úgy, hogy kiférjen rajta. Pusztán mázlinak tartotta, hogy addig nem jött, az-az állat, aki ezt tette azzal a szerencsétlennel, aki most darabokban hevert pár méterre tőle a földön. Már csak egy kis részlet volt hátra… mégpedig a szökés. Végre ki tudott hajolni az ablakon, és óvatosan körbekémlelni a terepet; egy sivatagos pusztában találta magát, elgondolkodott, hogy inkább éjszaka szökik, mert úgy kisebb a lebukás veszélye, de tervét az ajtó felől érkező hangos kulcszörgés kényszerítette változásra. Így hát a lehető leggyorsabban átbújt a résen, de szerencsétlenségére nem volt elég gyors, hangos kilátással ugrott utána, de pont egy méterrel lemaradt.  
Kyon egy végeláthatatlan rohanásba kezdett, hátulról lövések zaja érkezett, de ő csak futott, futott…

Ő sem tudja hogyan, de sikerült leráznia az üldözőit. Egy gödörszerű mélyedésben tért magához, az első dolog, amit felfogott, hogy iszonyatosan fáj a jobb válla, balkezével odanyúlt, és felszisszent fájdalmában; egy hatalmas lőtt seb volt az, ami a fájdalmat okozta. Fogait összeszorítva kimászott, a gödörből, és ismét nekivágott a kopár vidéknek.  
Késő délutánra, egy kisebb vonat állomáshoz ért, épp bent állt több üres tehervagon, amiket akkor kapcsoltak rá egy mozdonyra. Mielőtt még gyorsabb mozgásba lendült volna a szerelvény, felkapaszkodott egy nyitva felejtett vagonba.  
Hosszú órákig utazott, a naptól narancsszínben úszott az egész látóhatár, az ajtó szélének dőlve nézte, ahogy elsuhan előtte a kietlen táj.


End file.
